Mother of the Truth
Mother of the Truth is a fanon episode of HTF. This episode reveals the truth about Cub's mother. Roles Starring *Pop *Cub Appearances *Sniffles *Cub's mom/Pop's wife *The Mole *Disco Bear Plot Pop wakes up one morning to find Cub sitting in front of him. Cub shows him the calendar since today is a certain special day. Pop brings out the Christmas decorations, but Cub corrects him by pointing at the date. Shock immediately appears on Pop's face as today was supposed to be the anniversary of his marriage. Later, Pop is seen in a clinic while Cub is in the waiting room playing with toys. The psychiatrist, Sniffles, walks in to talk with the distressed father. Pop starts talking, which activates a flashback to his marriage ceremony. His wife appears for the first time walking down the aisle. Sniffles tells him to focus on the details. Pop skips to a scene where he and his wife are in the hospital, holding a newborn Cub. Sniffles tells him to speed up the backstory. Pop skips to a scene where he pushes Cub on a swing. Cub wants to go higher, so Pop pushes the swing so hard that Cub flies off the seat and onto a busy road. Later with Cub in the hospital, his mother scolds Pop for his foolishness, so he swears it won't happen again. On another day they went to the zoo. Cub wants to see the alligators so Pop puts him on the wall to sit and watch. The Mole pushes a hot dog machine by and Pop runs for a snack, accidentally pushing Cub into the alligator pit. Cub is seen back in the hospital. In another event, Pop prepares to blow fireworks, but is unaware of Cub sitting on the rocket and blasts him into the air. Pop later mows the lawn but runs over Cub. During the Christmas holidays, Pop chops down a tree which lands on Cub. At a hockey game, Pop accdentally pushes Cub into the arena and he gets sucked into a zamboni. Several more scenes pass which all involve Cub getting hurt thanks to Pop's ignorance. Cub is now in a full-body cast and his parents are paying high hospital bills for every one of his accidents. Having had enough of her husband's ignorance, Pop's wife divorces and leaves. Pop cries a big "Nooo!", but once again hurts Cub by pushing him into the open oven. Pop ends up crying but Sniffles snaps him out of it. He suggests meeting his wife again just for the day. Pop grows a smile and takes Cub out with him. Sniffles' clock rings and sees it is time for him to go home. Later, they drive to a motel in the countryside. Pop knocks on the door and it is opened. Pop's wife is seen once again and he runs to her. Pop wishes her a happy anniversary and she is happy to see him and Cub again. However, the moment is ruined when Disco Bear, who is apparently her date, opens the door. He sees Pop and runs like the wind. Pop angrilly chases him carrying Cub. As they run into the road, Cub is dropped and Sniffles, driving his car towards him, screams. A crash sound is heard. Pop's wife sees her husband is the same ignorant mess (or worse) and locks her door. Pop and Disco Bear knock and beg for her to come out. Deaths #Cub is run over. #Sniffles crashes his car. Injuries #Cub is injured several times in Pop's flashbacks. #Disco Bear may have been beaten up by Pop. Trivia *This episode reveals Pop's wife/Cub's mother for the first (and probably only) time. *Lumpy originally had Sniffles' role. *Disco Bear could have either married Pop's wife or be dating her. More likely the latter, as neither she or Disco Bear had rings on. *Pop's wife looks just like him, except for her long hair and white dress. **Maybe she's wearing that dress as contrast to Pop's red robe. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 27 Episodes Category:Origin episodes